The present invention relates to a method for loading a card by means of a feed chute to which the fiber material is supplied from above and from which it is taken at the bottom for delivery to the card; the feed chute is equipped at its bottom end with air discharge openings for compressing the fiber material and has at its upper end an arrangement for applying the fiber material with air to flow through the material.
With a known method, the walls of the feed chute are equipped at their lower portion with air discharge openings up to a certain height. In order to compress the flock fill uniformly inside the feed chute, air is forced through the fiber mass in the feed chute, with the air exiting from the openings at the lower end of the feed chute. The dust picked up from the flock fill enters freely the spinning room.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement free from the above-mentioned disadvantages, and which prevents the dust picked up from the flock fill, from freely entering the spinning room.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for loading a card, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.